Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legacy Continues
by Realilly
Summary: ...You will all remember this as the day you ALMOST caught Captain Will Sparrow...Marie Turner longs for freedom, but when she is swept up into the black ship of a boy who may be the son of...well, adventure and love ensues!
1. The Beginning

"Governor Swann! GOVERNOR Swann!"

In the busy market place with noisy salesmen, angry bargaining, running children and whistles and shouts, an older man, about seventy, with a white wig turned, along with the girl's hand he was holding. My hand.

A younger man with a brown wig caught up with him. "Governor, there's been a reported sighting of—" He looked down at me. I stared icily back at him. "Well, there's been a sighting of _him_."

The governor's eyebrows knit together. "That young pirate? I don't believe he's a threat. He's not twenty-five years yet!"

The man frowned. "Sir, only two weeks ago he sunk the _Legion_."

Governor Swann wandered over to a booth. We two followed him. "Really, now?" He released my hand to examine a bronze pot. "Excuse me if I'm not enthralled. I didn't become Governor after all for worrying about useless threats."

"Sir, he took no survivors. Killed them all."

"Yes, well, it's a good thing we have no ships for him to plunder."

"That's right, we have a town."

Governor Swann placed the pot down and moved on. I followed.

"Look, Governor, he will most certainly be in our town today. He could already be here!"

"I appreciate your concern, but I doubt you need to worry. Good day."

The man retreated, a puzzled expression on his face.

Governor Swann turned to his granddaughter—me. "Now, Marie, should he actually cause chaos here, I want you to find your father immediately. He should be at the dock. Am I understood?" His eyes were serious.

"Yes, Grandfather," I said dutifully. As he turned away I rolled my eyes. A bit too protective, if anyone asked me.

But no one did.

A few yards away, there was a booth displaying beautiful jewelry with sparkling stones.

"Grandfather, may I look over there?" I asked.

He glanced over there. "We'll both go."

I groaned inwardly. Just then, however, another man grabbed the attention of the governor. "You go ahead, dear," he sighed. "But do be careful!"

I walked over there, enjoying ever little step of freedom I took, farther and farther away from my grandfather.

I nodded to the lady behind the booth and admired everything I saw. One necklace in particular captivated me—a thin chain of silver with a pink pearl in the middle. I held it up to her neck, admiring it.

"Liza! I've found you!" An arm grabbed me and dragged me away, just as I was setting the necklace back down. I didn't see this person's other arm scoop up the necklace in a flash, before it even hit the table.

"What the—let go of me!" I screeched, but the arm was strong as I fought. A few people glanced their way, but they turned away when the (boy?) simply muttered, "Sick mother…no help…what were you thinking?"

Finally we were alone in an alley. He released me sharply, then turned to face me. Captivated, I couldn't look away. He was rather handsome, with his brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail on the back of his head.

He withdrew a knife from a pocket in his worn, patched pants. "You listen to me. You are not going to run, unless you want to feel this sharp blade in between your shoulder blades. You are going to do as I say."

"Who are you?" I asked, finding the situation somewhat ridiculous yet fascinating at the same time.

"No one of consequence. Do as I tell you to and you'll live."

"My grandfather is—" I stopped. Telling him I was the granddaughter of the governor would only lead to a kidnapping and a ransom. "Going to kill you if you hurt me," I finished lamely, blushing. Why was I blushing?! I was in danger!

"No doubt he is. Follow me," he waved a hand, placing the knife back in the pocket. "And remember—I can throw this knife faster than you can run."

He walked out into the street. I dawdled behind him, wondering why he needed me. "Faster!" he hissed quietly. I picked up my pace until I was next to him.

To my shock, he grabbed my hand and slowed down. "Why so tense, Christine?" he asked, looking at me with adoration.

I was in shock.

"You just got that _acting job_ you wanted. It was a matter of _life or death_, so why the sad face?"

I understood. "Yes, you're right…?" I smiled at him, a question on my lips. He nodded subtly.

"We're in _love_, we should be happy!" he stressed.

Oh God. We were going to walk past grandfather. I could faintly see him in the distance.

"So Christine, how have you been lately?"

"Fine, um, Brent. And you?"

"Very nicely, dear." I thought I would faint. Not only at his words (whoever the heck this boy was), but there were soldiers surrounding grandfather. I wanted to—no, needed to—disappear into thin air.

There was a low hiss from "Brent" as he glanced behind and saw the soldiers too. He dragged me to the far side of the street.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" He asked me. Now unconsciousness was only a few seconds away.

"No," I replied flatly.

He sighed. "Ah well, you'll just have to get very good very quickly."

Suddenly his lips were touching mine and his hands were on my waist and we were bending and swaying. I felt like I was flying, and his arms were around me, bringing me as close to him as I could be. I wasn't flying, I was sitting on top of the world…with him.

"You're not that bad," he murmured, a smile on his lips. Eager, I kissed the smile.

"OY!! You over there, you seen a boy your age?" An officer demanded. I saw his frowning face in a haze. Oh my God—grandfather was looking over out of the corner of his eye. Couldn't he see that I was the one…making out…with this stranger?

"Leave them alone, they're in love," he said agitatedly. "Ask down there—ask the lady by the necklace. See if he stole from down there." Then his eyes widened. "Oh my God—Marie!"

"Marie? You know the lady?" the officer grinned.

"No—my granddaughter!" He rushed off, the officer (no longer smiling) right behind him.

Suddenly everything changed. He pulled his head from mine a bit. "Governor's daughter, eh?"

"N-n-no, granddaughter," I managed to force from my mouth. I could have slapped myself afterward.

He looked at me with shining brown eyes. "I see. Well…I have no need for more gold—I am content at present. Are they looking over here?" he whispered.

"Y-yes."

Then I was looking down from heaven again.

"Tell me when they're out of sight," he whispered.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anyone—even the boys and girls, adults and shoppers were gone. The street was…empty. The booths were empty—merchandise still scattered.

"G-gone," I whispered. "Now can you please tell me what the heck is going on?" He stepped away from me.

"You don't swear?" He grinned mischievously. "That'll change. Now come with me—or it's the knife. And in the future, it's 'what the hell'."

I glared. Who the heck was he, and what did he want with me?

Although I was intrigued by him. Being the granddaughter of the governor intimidated most potential friends, and being the daughter of—well, never mind.

"Hurry up!" he hissed. I started running, lifting my skirts up. Lord help me—the docks. The sight of a small, black ship startled me. Black sails, black deck—bad news. I sent a prayer up to the heavens hoping my fate wasn't intertwined with this boat.

Shouts filled the air.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

'"Commodore, open fire?"

God help me, they were going to shoot! I picked up the pace. "Brent" was only a few paces in front of me.

"Open fire!" Commodore Newton yelled.

"No, STOP!!" Grandfather bellowed. "THAT'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!"

"On foot, men!"

I scurried as fast as I could, over the bridge and now on the dock, yards from the black ship that the boy was already on.

I groaned.

He helped me on board, then yelled, "A young captain's sailing out to sea—Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum!" Instantly a crew of men jumped from everywhere, young and old. I could only assume that they had been hiding while the boy—their captain, I presumed—stole from the town.

"The pirate's life is the life for me—Yo ho ho, and a bottle of RUM!!" Having said that, this strange, exotic boy grabbed a bottle from the deck and took a swig.

"Cast off!" he cried, and the spell broke. The soldiers scrambled for the black ship, but they were too late. Some of the men waited until the soldier's were holding onto the rope, trying to secure it or climb up, but the boy's crew cut the rope so that they, the soldiers, swung into the water.

He watched this and laughed with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You will all remember this as the day that you ALMOST caught Captain Will Sparrow." He turned away as we sailed out to the unknown. I stared at him in shock, remembering my father tell me of an old acquaintance of his…

_"You will all remember this as the day that you ALMOST caught Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Such was my astonishment, I did not see my father standing at the dock beside grandfather, watching me leave in absolute shock.

I wheeled on this "Will Sparrow". "You said you wouldn't kidnap me!" I protested.

"You ran on here, I simply helped you aboard," he grinned, eyes flashing. At my glare, he added, "Don't worry, you'll learn not to trust me." He looked away towards the ocean. "It's the same with everyone in my family."

**A/N: Wow. Does it suck? It looks like it does. Ah well, the ends intriguing, right?! Okay, maybe not. Whatever floats your boat…I mean, this is my first PotC fic, so please be nice. Well, I've written another, but…yeah, okay, you get the point.**


	2. Old and New Discoveries

**A/N: Mucho thanks-o to Fern Timberlake, ronNmione, lenlen46, and Joan Marie Mesi for reviewing! XD**

** And now...the next chapter...**

**DUN DUN DUN...  
**

* * *

_Governor Swann_

"Governor, assume the boats?" asked the Commodore.

He looked after the ship, a small speck in the distance by now. He shook his head, "Nay, we will wait until we have a sighting of them—it would be a cat-and-mouse chase that we would lose. That must be the swiftest boat I have ever seen…"

"But—but _sir_, it's only captained by a _boy_!!"

"Do you not have good vision?"

"I-I do, sir."

"And can you see that ship?"

"Barely, sir."

"And how long ago was it right in front of our faces?"

"Not long ago, sir."

"And if our ship had cast off when his had, where would our ship be?"

The Commodore gulped. "A hundred yards away…?" he whispered.

Governor Swann stared at him hard. The Commodore stood up straight and saluted, then step-turned away to his men. The Governor nodded once, sharply, and turned to find his son-in-law right in front of him, face glowering.

"When are you going after her," he demanded, seething.

"Will, we will have our swiftest boats out there on their tail once we know where we're going."

"But she—"

"I'm just as worried about her as you are!"

"No. She's your granddaughter, but my _daughter_."

"I realize that, Will."

"I'm going after her."

"AH, the hero reappears!" he said mockingly, walking around Will, who followed him.

"I must save her! Who knows what they're doing to her! She's probably traumatized!"

_Marie Turner_

"So where are we going, then?" I asked, emotions mixed. I was never allowed to sail out to sea, despite my love for the ocean. However, this boy had _kissed_ me…well, it had been quite nice…

"_That_ is none of your business," he said, turning to me. He had a small ponytail that swung behind him slightly.

"How can you say that? I've been kidnapped!" I said, voice rising.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought we established that you came aboard, I just gave you a hand. Next time don't take it. Now come on, I'll show you where you can stay." He extended a hand.

I placed my hands on my hips, frowning at him.

He frowned too, mirroring my expression, and then the penny dropped. "Ahh, I see. All right then, see if you can follow me. Be sure to keep up, though…and watch out for the mop," and he was off.

I followed behind him easily as he weaved in between crew members and various ship equipment. Having never been on a ship, I had no idea what everything was, except that…wasn't starboard the right side, and…oh, what was the left?

He kept walking but turned his face to me, which was smiling tauntingly. "Be sure to keep up…"

And then everything went wrong.

I stepped forward…on a loose plank. I went flying onto the deck.

"Watch out, miss…" I heard, and then a bucket of water was thrown right in front of my face, splattering me all over. A mop slapped at the water, throwing more.

The mopper, who was a midget and bald, offered me no hand, indeed, nothing at all except for a grin and a, "Whoops, sorry about that, miss."

Glowering, I pushed myself up, and barely managed to see Will disappear beneath the ship. I rushed over there and went down the stairs quickly.

There, I was split. The dark hallway, illuminated only by a few lanterns, continued straight, but it also branched off to the right. I took the right, and was suddenly met with a kiss. "Little wet, there, are we?" he murmured, laughing.

Anger welled up inside of me, and before I knew it Will was stumbling backward, a hand on his cheek.

"_Shit!_" he exclaimed. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

I blushed, but it was hidden beneath my red cheeks, red from the anger. "Don't kiss me again," I hissed, "unless I…well…just…don't kiss me! Ever! Ever again!"

A small smile crept up onto his face. Ugh, I wanted to slap that smile so badly!

"All right. But I trust that you know how to walk from now on?"

"Yes," I murmured under my breath, "quickly."

_Governor Swann_

"Will…what's going on?" Scanning the docks, she clutched him and demanded, "Where's Marie?!"

"Um…ah, dear, I think that's a question better answered by your father." He smiled, trying to soothe her.

Elizabeth ran up to her father, holding her skirts up. "Where's Marie?!"

He turned to her. "Ah, actually, I think that Will could answer that question better than I—"

"He sent me over here! Now tell me—_where is she_."

"He did, did he now?" Governor Swann turned from his daughter.

"Tell me or I—I'll push someone over the levy!" she whispered sharply.

"Look, everything is under control, all right?" he said, trying to soothe her…but still not looking at her.

It didn't work. "Tell me or _I_ go over," she hissed.

"She's being held hostage on a certain Jack Sparrow's son." He turned to see her reaction.

Her face was blank and controlled. "What?"

"She is being held on board by a 'Will Sparrow'."

"Is this a _joke_?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting to believe it.

"No."

"So…you're telling me that Jack has a _son_?" she demanded.

"Yes, it would…appear so…"

"So this boy pirate, whom you've known of for two years now, ever since he burned down His Royal Highness, well...for two years, you haven't known that this pirate is Jack Sparrow's son?" she gasped.

"_Yes_, dear. Now, I'm very busy. Go persuade your husband against saving her, it's foolish and irrational."

Elizabeth, lifting her skirts once more (while rolling her eyes), ran back to Will. "I'm going with you."

He stared at her. "Elizabeth—"

"No," she cut off, glaring at him, "I'm going with you. She's my daughter too."

"But we don't know where Jack is!" Will protested, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You found him before, when you had to get his compass. You can find him again! Didn't he give it to you?" she insisted.

"Last time we were both nearly killed, Jack and I, by those natives when I went looking for him. I'm _not_ placing your life in danger, for the millionth time. Besides, your father…"

"Would never approve, yes, I know. Since when has that bothered me?"

Will grinned slowly, then kissed her. "All right. I'll see what I can do about finding a crew."

Elizabeth smiled too. "Which boat shall we…er…borrow?" she whispered.

Will laughed—he couldn't help it. "I think I can find something…"

_Marie Turner_

"This is your room," he murmured, hurriedly scurrying around the room, picking up odds and ends and gathering clothes strewn about in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Obviously someone else stays here. I can't kick them out!" I had forgotten I was in the company of pirates—my lessons and morals had been implanted in my brain, and even this young rogue wasn't enough to kick them out of my head.

"No one's here, no one of importance," he muttered. "Just…feel free to use this room like it's your own. It will be from now on."

I stared at him, suspicious of something. "Is this YOUR room?" I asked softly.

"No, no, _no_. It's—it's no one's," he said louder, not meeting my eyes. "I'll bring clothes—PROPER clothes, that is—that you can change into."

I smirked. "I'm perfectly fine in this dress."

He grinned, the malicious glint back in his eyes. "You couldn't even run to the docks. It's clothes like mine, or nothing. I happen to have no dress back in my room…"

I stared at him in shock, my mouth open. I advanced upon him and kicked him in the shins, feeling satisfied at the loud crack that I heard.

"_Shit_!" he yelled. "You've gone and broken my leg! What the _Kraken's crap_ was that for??" he moaned.

I glared down at him, a small prick of remorse striking my conscience. "That was for that nasty pick-up line you just used."

He squinted up at me. "You're violent. You're going to be more trouble than I thought you would be. Wait—what's your name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Oh, never the mind, it's Marie. Marie Turner."

His eyes widened at the last name. "Marie…Turner? Was your father's name…"

I met his gaze as I helped him up and we sat on the cot that hung from the roof of the small room—though I had no doubt that the crew had no rooms at all. "Will," I finished.

Something magical hung in the air, just waiting to be discovered…

**A/N: I know you hate me for leaving y'all with a (kinda) cliffie, but my chapters and updates have been much slower than usual. 8th grade is NOT easy…lol. **

**Also, if you HP readers have been wondering why I haven't deleted Love and Chance yet since it sucks so much, it is because I am going to re-write it. Probably this summer, when I'll have time. Same plot, pretty much, just a few more added chapters, or perhaps I'll add more chapters (like a prologue and stuff) but make all of the chapters longer, so it's only fifteen or so—24 chapters, or whatever it is right now, is way too long. :P Not really, but whatever.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ckontowderdon32**


End file.
